


Some Gave All

by Avirra



Series: A-Team Holiday Tales [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team visits the Vietnam Veterans Memorial on Memorial Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Gave All

**Author's Note:**

> This was one day out of a larger work called 'A Year with Murdock'. Even though it's just a drabble, I had a strong response from readers to it, so letting it stand to itself.

"Hannibal, is this wise?"

"I promised Murdock that we'd come today, Face."

B.A. laid his hand on Face's shoulder.

"We'll be alright. Be hiding in plain sight. Come on."

Murdock was already kneeling, hand resting reverently on one of the black granite panels. He didn't turn away from the polished surface as Face and B.A. flanked him. Hannibal stood behind him, looking over the light grey letters.

"There are so many names, Hannibal. You hear numbers, but -"

A sob escaped - the three automatically reached out to Murdock as he cried for all of them.


End file.
